Una tarde de estudio en la biblioteca
by Sunako-swan
Summary: Botan debe preparar los exámenes del trimestre y quien mejor para ayudarla en lo que no entiende que su actual novio, un cierto pelirrojo, con el cual las cosas no siempre salen como ella esperaba.


Espero que os guste =)

* * *

Una joven pareja de enamorados estaban sentados en la biblioteca, preparando los exámenes de os últimos días del trimestre. La biblioteca estaba dividida en tres pisos con un gran vacío en el centro de la misma del piso dos y tres en este último se encontraban en unas mesas apartadas.  
-¿ya lo entiendes?- pregunto el chico pelirrojo de largos cabellos, sus ojos eran grandes esmeraldas que brillaban al mirar a su compañera.  
-si- sonrió- gracias, eres fantástico- lo beso rápidamente  
- haz algún ejercicio mas quieres, así confirmaremos si lo has entendido bien- le propuso.  
-ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, porfa vámonos.  
- Botan, no puedes arriesgarte a eso- sonrió- iremos a casa cuando hagas estos ejercicios - le marco tres o cuatro.  
- son muchos...- se quejo acercando su silla a la del chico  
- te amo, por favor hazlo quiero que apruebes y no tengas que hacer recuperaciones, así podremos pasar juntos las fiestas- sonrió  
- está bien...- se puso a ello, le llevo un buen rato hacerlos, poco a poco se fueron algunos de los estudiantes que los rodeaban, ya casi no había nadie en la biblioteca quedaba una hora y media para el cierre pero eran las doce de la noche- ya esta...  
- déjame ver...- las miro después revisarlo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro  
-¿que sucede está mal?  
-lo esta...  
- ...- la vio desanimada  
- bueno, no está mal del todo pero como lo hagas así en el examen no aprobaras...  
- ya te he dicho que estoy cansada... me duele la cabeza...  
- aun queda una hora y media ¿te apetece un pequeño paseo?

- no - sonrió - porque tenemos que salir, no hay casi nadie y solo necesito un beso tuyo- lo miro acercándose para besarlo.

- puedo ayudarte de nuevo- la beso tranquilamente estaban sentados muy cerca el uno del otro justo a su lado, el pelirrojo coloco su mano sobre la pierna de la peliazul puesto que llevaba una falda de color negro  
- para...- susurro- sabes que me pones mucho, cuando haces esto...- volvió a besarlo  
-por eso lo hago...- sonrió- vamos a mi casa, después que hagas el ejercicio- le insistió el pelirrojo- y bien- rio puntualizando  
- venga, el examen es pasado mañana...- le susurro al oído con tono de suplica- vámonos...- le beso el cuello.  
- nos miran Botan...para un poco...  
- bueno, ya voy...- sonrió- voy a hacer los ejercicios, pero tú...- lo beso- hazme sentir bien...solo un poquito...  
- puedo intentarlo- se acerco mas, Botan se giro un poco para que el chico pudiese rodearla con uno de sus brazos, su mano se movía por la pierna de la chica, acariciándola y subiendo al sexo traspasando la falda que llevaba, movió suavemente su ropa interior acercando la mano a él jugando con su cuerpo, la peliazul soltó la hoja de papel mientras ella bajaba su mano al pantalón del chico introduciéndose en el tras desabrocharlo y sacar la erección del chico.  
- Kurama- susurro- cógeme la hoja un poquito- sonrió, acto seguido lo beso- las manos de ambos chicos jugueteaban con su pareja- te amo...  
- yo también a ti- sonrió- concentrare en el ejercicio.  
- lo intentare...quiero más que esto...- beso su cuello  
- espera, a ver si comienzan a marcharse...  
-...- siguió buscando la forma de concentrarse en el ejercicio- ya he terminado el primero, revísalo- el pelirrojo comenzó a mirarlo

- Botan... para un momento, yo...voy a...- la peliazul tiro rápidamente algo al suelo y se agacho atrapando todo lo que el pelirrojo no podía evitar dejar salir con el movimiento de las manos de la peliazul, el chico se escondió en su flequillo, al sentir los suaves labios de la peliazul en su erección aumento el placer.  
- ha sido mucho-se lamio los labios, mientras subía a besarlo y susurrarle al oído.  
- mira Botan ya se va ese hombre ya estamos solos, bueno más o menos- sonrió  
- lo sé- sonrió- ¿ahora si te parece bien? - lo beso  
-si, ahora sí -su mano fue a buscar el preservativo que tenía en su mochila mientras besaba a la chica.  
- te amo- se movía para colocarse sobre él una vez hubiese tomado precauciones- esto es emocionante- introduciendo en ella al pelirrojo- no seas brusco o se enterara el resto de la biblioteca de lo que estamos haciendo- murmuro  
- ya lo sé- la beso, pronto comenzó la chica a moverse suavemente apoyándose en la mesa con sus manos, el pelirrojo acerco mas a la peliazul a la mesa para evitar que se cállese.  
- Oh Kurama- murmuro- ve un poco mas rápido...  
- no me has dicho que...- el beso en el cuello- ¿no fuera brusco? - sonrió  
- pero así me provocas mucho...  
- si - sonrió- hacerlo despacio es lo que tiene  
- calla y sube la intensidad- el pelirrojo obedeció, solo fue un poco mas rápido, sus manos desabrocharon suavemente la camisa de la chica por la parte superior, permitiéndole llegar al sostén de la chica, lo movió lo justo para poder jugar con el pecho de la peliazul. Esta se fue tumbando cada vez más en la mesa disfrutando de las embestidas del chico que aunque intentaba controlarse no podía evitar ir mas rápido- Espera... me clavo algo...- se levanto decidió mirar a su alrededor ya estaba completamente vacía a excepción de del bibliotecario, que no tardaría en echar el cierre, sin darse cuenta ya solo faltaban 40 minutos, al no haber nadie se apoyo mirando a la mesa invitando al chico a tomarla desde atrás. Este se introdujo nuevamente en el cuerpo de la chica levantando la falda, su mano jugaba con el pecho que todavía tenía destapado y con la otra jugaba con su pequeño clítoris. Ya llevaban unos meses saliendo y el pelirrojo sabía exactamente como hacerle pasar un buen rato y lograr lo que a él le gustaba verla con su hermosa cara de éxtasis pidiendo más y llamándolo, aquella idea lo excitaba todavía mas.- Kurama...- murmuro- te amo...- levanto su espada acercándose al chic para besarlo puesto que estaba tras ella. Su mano sujeto el cuello del pelirrojo para que no se alejase- mas...- susurro- quiero...- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara del chico, sabía lo que debía hacer cogió su bufanda que estaba en el respaldo de la silla colocándola en el suelo justo bajo ellos, después unos segundos de rápidos movimientos noto que los músculos de la chica se tensaban y sabía que era el momento de salir de ella, en ese instante Botan involuntariamente comenzó a soltar un liquido transparente e incoloro.  
- me encanta tu rostro cuando haces esto- la beso- me siento feliz al saber que te gusta lo que hago  
- me avergüenza mucho...pero... se siente también...- lo beso- quiero más, haz que vuelva a hacerlo...  
- eres muy sexy cuando me lo pides en ese tono- la sujeto suavemente para volver a comenzar, seguían los movimientos los besos, las caricias no podían parar, a Kurama le gustaba verla llegar al orgasmo mientras que a ella le encantaba que la llevasen a él y su novio sabia como hacerlo a la perfección, en aquellos treinta minutos, logro hasta cinco de ellos sus piernas ahora temblaban con los orgasmos. El pelirrojo había aprendido poco a poco a aguantar más para satisfacerla- Botan ¿ estás bien?- le susurro  
- S-si...- lo miro- dime cuanto te falta para terminar...  
- cuando tu ya no puedas mas...  
- ya... no puedo...  
- porque no me avisas...  
- perdóname... me gusta tanto esto que no pienso con claridad...- lo beso- una vez más...- susurro- así terminaremos juntos ¿si?  
-¿puedes hacerlo? Para mí está bien si lo dejamos así...  
- no - sonrió- quiero hacerlo- se coloco mirándole, sus brazos rodearon su cuello- pero que tal si bajamos al suelo...  
- como quieras- sonrió se colocaron en el sueco de la biblioteca sobre la bufanda, la chica enredo sus piernas en la cadera del chico dejándole claro que no iba a parar, Botan estas realmente sensible y enseguida el pelirrojo tuvo que silenciarla besándola en apenas unos segundos, Kurama con sus intensos movimientos logro que el cuerpo de la peliazul se tensase arqueando su espalda de nuevo además de terminar a la misma vez.  
- Kurama te amo tanto- se recoloco la ropa- mi braga esta mojada...- se avergonzó.  
- siéntate sobre la bufanda, yo recogeré las cosas- se recoloco la ropa y se puso a ello  
- gracias - sonrió, se sentó sobre la bufanda que previamente había puesto en la silla, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y llovió recoger- estoy agotada...  
- ya esta- sonrió- ven, dame la bufanda la meteré en esta bolsa, volvamos a casa, te preparare un baño de agua caliente- la beso  
- pero tienes que bañarte conmigo- los dos chica cogieron sus cosas y salieron tranquilamente por la puerta a pesar de que el bibliotecario no parecía mirarlo bien, pero no les importo lo mas mínimo.  
Nada mas llegara casa prepararon el baño y se quedaron dentro un buen rato abrazados aquel día la peliazul libero su estrés puesto que lo exámenes la ponía realmente nerviosa. Pero Kurama sabia como hacerla sentir bien e incluso el pelirrojo durmió de tirón, le gustaba tenerla al lado y aprovechando que su madre no estaba la pasaron juntos todos aquellos días.

* * *

Fin... espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y dejéis vuestra opinión =3 a ver si termino de pasar al ordenador otros de mis fics

Bss!


End file.
